The Light and the Shadows
by LGH
Summary: Based on the Silent Witness episodes Shadows 1 and 2 were a Student goes through the school killing students at random. What has a demon in the cemetery got to do with the shooting and will Buffy get out alive? CHANGED! READ AUTHOR'S NOTE! Sequel soon!
1. Chapter 1

**The Light and the Shadows – Chapter 1 – The Beginning **

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I don't own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Silent Witness, it all belongs to the creators but I do own some of the characters put in the story. No copyright intended.**_

_**Authors Note **_

_Hiya, _

_I am so sorry about not updating. _

_I have just started my GCSE's and I am finding it really hard to update and complete my work!_

_I have chosen Graphic Design as one of my options I will try my best though and I promise more chapters for my other stories, I Need You, Surprise Alternate Ending and A Moment in Time. _

_I have decided not to publish this on until it is finished._

_Its one of those Fic's which will be long and I have a feeling it will be better if you lot can read it all as one. _

_This was really tricky to write and it took so long, that's another reason my updating has been terrible _

_This story is quite similar to Keep to the Shadows which I deleted. I wasn't happy with the plot as I didn't stick to Silent Witness at all and the way I wrote it I couldn't see how the future of the Fic was going to look. The plot is improved and it sticks way more to the amazing Silent Witness Episodes and there will be a lot more action at the school._

_I couldn't see any way to continue the plot and by doing it this way, you get lots more Buffy/Angel worry fluff and lots more action. I decided to change the name because I think it is different to Keep to the Shadows._

_Hope this is ok __ xx_

_I am adding Buffy, Willow, Xander Giles, Jenny and Angel into the story and making Nikki, Harry and Leo just random people._

_I really hope you like it. If you don't it then feel free to criticise because I think everyone has a right to air their opinion but please no flames, when I say criticise, I mean in a helpful way, Thanks. Also if I make any spelling mistakes, please tell me and I'll correct them._

_Huggins,_

_Little Glass Heart __J__ x_

The vampire exploded into dust as she shoved her stake into its heart. Walking round the pile of dust, that was the remains of the 14th vampire she had slain that night, Buffy twisted her stake in her hand and looked around, nobody else seemed to have woken up yet, so she sat back on a gravestone and lay in wait ready to catch the next unsuspecting vampire, unfortunate enough to encounter her just as it came out of its grave.

Tonight had been unusually active and Buffy had been worried, on a normal night, she would only usually encounter 5 at least.

Her brain felt sluggish as the late nights of the past few day caught up with her.

Something deep blue caught her eye several gravestones in front of her, it seemed to be searching a grave. Sitting up higher Buffy studied it more closely, frowning as she saw how big it was. Its back was to her but it had very pointy spikes and it was taller than any man she had ever seen. Unsure whether she should approach it, Buffy wondered what she should do. It looked as though it could easily be killed but looks can be deceiving as Xander always said about her. She might be small but she could kill anything, as long as she had a trusty stake or sword. Arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and pulled her off the gravestone and onto the grass so she was behind it. Turning quickly in the pair of arms which encircled her waist, she found she was mere inches away from Angel's face, his brown eyes on the Demon.

Smiling at her quickly, he put his finger to his lips, and then pointed over her shoulder to where the spiked blue demon was still at work, hunting the other graves.

"We have to get out of here, if it see's us we're dead"

Grabbing her hand he pulled her to the back of the cemetery were they both managed to get out of the gate without being noticed by the demon.

"Angel, what was that?"

"It was a Gerardo Demon, it's a scavenger, it looks for powerful metals but it also loves to cause trouble. Anything it can meddle in, it will. It will cause chaos at the drop of a hat and if he had seen you, it would have been perfect. Without you Sunnydale would fall. Exactly what it wants"

"We can't just let it wander around, we should kill it"

She made to move back towards the gate but Angel grabbed her hand pulling her back.

"You won't be able to stop it. The Legends about it say it cannot be killed by someone who is of humanity"

"So you can kill it?"

"No, I was human once, and seeing I have a soul, it makes me in some ways more human than any other vampire. Spike could kill it, because he doesn't have a soul. "

Taking her hand once again, he led her down the street away from the cemetery and the demon.

"I'll tell Giles about it tomorrow, he may be able to find a way for me to kill it"

"Good Idea, we don't want to leave it wandering for too long, it might decide to mess with the Hellmouth"

After a few minutes, they reached her doorstep.

"You should go inside, don't leave the house tonight it may not be safe"

Rolling her eyes, Buffy shook her head.

"Fine, I won't, just to keep you happy."

Grinning down at her, he laughed lightly before pulling her towards him into a passionate kiss. It was one of the best kisses they had ever shared. They stayed like that for a minute or two before she had to breathe.

Pulling away gently, Buffy gently caressed his face.

"I love you" She whispered gently.

"Not as much as I do"

His smile was so full of love and warmth; she thought she was going to melt.

Leaning down and kissing her again, this time more tenderly, he smiled, gently caressed her face with his fingers before he turned and walked away into the night, leaving Buffy standing on her doorstep, feeling as though she was going to collapse. Grinning to herself, she walked up the stairs and into her room collapsing onto her bed, she looked at her alarm clock, 1.20 am, probably one of the earliest nights to bed she had ever had since coming to Sunnydale. Pulling off her clothes she pulled on a clean T- shirt and shorts before collapsing onto her bed and falling almost instantly asleep.

**XXXX**

_**Sunnydale High School Roof**_

Jason Renfrew sat with his back to the wall.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he looked up at the strange creature in front of him. Its cold murky yellow eyes and its deep blue rough skin, it was the stuff of nightmares.

He told them to call him Fernando, at first along with his other friends, he had been terrified of him but it had seemed so kind until it had unveiled it plan. When he had disagreed to it, his friends had abandoned him, calling him a coward.

He had nothing left. His mother and Father were in LA, to busy with business to care about their only son, who they had sent to live with his aunt in Sunnydale at the age of 10 when he had become to much of a distraction to their work lives.

Fernando walked towards him. With his long claws, he slashed Jason's wrists. As the life drained from his eyes Fernando, from the pocket of his tattered jeans pulled out a pocket knife and dipped it in the blood from Jason's wrists. It would look like the perfect suicide, no one would question it. From what he knew, the boy was a depressive, bullied a lot and hated by a lot of people. Nobody would really care.

The boys called him Fernando but that wasn't his real name. He had no name, but many called him by different things. He was known as the destroyer Gerardo Demon or the Chaos bringer.

The Chaos Bringer suited him in his opinion, for tomorrow there would be so much chaos and it would all be down to him. Tomorrow was the day he was going to be free from his curse which he had suffered from for over a thousand years.

Tomorrow was Monday 22nd April 1997 and this was a day he had been planning for a very long time.

_**XXXX**_

Leaving the library, she had spent the last 10 minutes, giving Giles information on the weird demon that she had seen snooping around the cemetery.

Buffy had spent the last ten minutes explaining to Giles what had happened at the cemetery the night before. After giving him a detailed description of what it looked like and telling him everything Angel told her.

"And Angel said it could not be killed by a human?"

"Yeah, he said he couldn't kill it either, he said his soul made him partly human, he said Spike could kill it though"

Looking at her watch, she realised what time it was and realised she was just over 10 minutes late.

As Buffy ran to her next class she noticed several police officers swarming round the locker room.

It was probably something to do with what had happened last night, nobody knew what but police had been seen on the roof and around the rest of the school.

Shaking her head, Buffy looked at her watch and realised just how late she was going to be, and with a curse she bolted down the corridor to her English lesson. When she had arrived at school there were police and forensics swarming near the roof and the top floor of the building and all people would say was some sort of incident had happened the night before. Sliding through the lab door Buffy quietly made her way to her seat.

"Miss Summers, glad you have decided to join us" Buffy froze at the sound of Miss Edward's voice.

"I'm sorry Miss; I was talking to the librarian about an overdue book"

Miss Edwards frowned "Late again and it will be detention"

"Yes, Sir" Buffy smiled and pulled out her books.

Miss Edwards hadn't been at the school long but she had already grown to dislike her, she was always mean. Maybe it was because she never listened. Her mind too focused on Slayer duties and Angel.

Her mother would usually wake her but she had been away for the last couple of days at an Art Presentation in New York. Yawning, Buffy chewed the end of her pen as they began work on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

She always imagined it was her and Angel. His voice saying the parts of Romeo.

"Buffy, Pay attention!"

Looking up she realised she had been daydreaming about Angel again.

Signing, she shook her head, focusing on the text.

This was going to be a long day.

_**Sunnydale High School Roof**_

As Inspector Sage looked at the dead boy in front of him, he felt sadness for such a loss of young life, the boy had only been 16 years old and from what he had heard had promising grades for a good future.

"His name was Jason Renfrew, Inspector, his father is a major Businessman in New York, when I asked students about him they said he was very lonely and he was often bullied by his fellows"

Signing, Inspector Sage turned to Sergeant Daniels.

"I'm guessing its suicide?"

"Yeah, that's what they think anyway" he said nodding in the direction of the forensics.

"They also believe that he would have shot himself if self harming hadn't worked"

"Why, was there a firearm in his possession" Inspector Sage asked sharply.

"They found a small handgun, filled with live ammunition, in the boys' locker 15 minutes ago"

_**XXXX**_

_**12.45pm **_

_**School Assembly Hall**_

Buffy and Willow sat side by side in the assembly hall. The whole school had been gathered there ten minutes before. The students had all known something serious had happened, with the police cars swarming around, it was pretty obvious that something bad had happened.

Police officers stood by the stage and teachers stood at the sides of the hall, giving no information on what was happening.

The whole hall went silent as Principal Snyder stood in the centre of the stage, his face solemn as he looked down at the assembled students.

"Earlier this morning, Jason Renfrew was found dead on the School roof. It appears that he committed suicide. If anyone has any information whatsoever, please talk to Inspector Sage or Sergeant Daniels on your way out. Thank You"

Leaving the stage, he swiftly exited the Hall and headed back to his office.

People began to talk again as they walked out, most trying to guess motives for Jason's suicide.

Buffy couldn't believe Jason was dead, he had always suffered at the bullies' hands but when he had made friends with James Weston and Neil Hamilton he had seemed happier.

The bullies had left him alone but still it seemed Jason had felt so upset that he felt the need to take his own life.

_**Forensic Institute, 1 mile south of Sunnydale**_

As Calvin Derbyshire of the Forensic lab preformed the post-mortem on Jason Renfrew, he had nearly finished, but first he had to check the stomach as Jason Renfrew may have been under the influence of alcohol when he took his life.

"There is something in his stomach, hold on, got it"

"What is it" Sergeant Daniels asked from the viewing gallery.

"It's a computer memory stick" Calvin frowned

"If there is information on it may have been destroyed by the stomach acid but it's worth a shot at trying it"

Calvin replied as he gently washed the memory stick and drying it before gently placing it in the slot in his laptop. On the screen came information of all of the students of Sunnydale High with lots of letters and numbers but most importantly at the top of the screen it read, 2. 30 pm is when it all begins.

"What do these numbers mean?"

Sergeant Daniels frowned pointing at lists of numbers and letters"

"I'll go see what the Principal thinks, he might understand them"

_**2.22pm **_

_**Principle Snyder's Office**_

"Do you know what these numbers mean" he said, pointing to numbers beneath the pictures.

Inspector Sage and Sergeant Daniels had immediately driven back to the school, the numbers seemed important.

"Go and find Harry, he may know what is going on."

Inspector Sage walked from the office and headed off to the chemistry labs to talk to Harry Kennedy, a friend of theirs who taught at the school and who had helped in investigations in the past.

The Headmaster of Sunnydale High looked at the page for a moment. Today had been extremely stressful and he knew the school would be partially to blame for this because he had been a victim of bullying.

"Hold on, they look like classroom numbers" he frowned typing them into the computer. For several minutes he worked on his computer, attempting to find any connection between the numbers and Jason Renfrew.

As the headmaster worked Sergeant Daniels watched the security camera images of the school. Frowning slightly as he looked at the live footage, people were running through the corridors.

Principal Snyder broke his silence.

"It's a list of numbers for select students, it's the classroom numbers of were they were"

Sergeant Daniels looked back at the Principal.

"What time is it?"

_2.3 pm is when it all begins…_

"2.32 pm. Why?"

Sergeant Daniels looked back at the principal and then back at the screen. His eyes widened as a hooded figure with a handgun walked past a security camera in the English Corridor.

Principal Snyder walked up behind him as the gunman vanished from sight again, leaving a few people lying on the floor. Even on the black and white images, you could see the pools of blood.

Pulling out his phone, he called every team he could think of to Sunnydale.

_**2.32pm **_

_**Chemistry Lab**_

Lessons hadn't started yet, Buffy decided after being late for Miss Edwards earlier this morning, it was unadvisable to be late again. When she and Willow arrived at Class 5 minutes early, many of the students were already in the classroom; most of them usually hung out with friends waiting for lesson to start.

As they entered the room, a loud banging could be heard from outside. Frowning as she, like many of the other students looked towards the door, watching people running past. Walking out into the corridor with Willow behind her, she looked left and right, and for a minute couldn't see anything until Willow gasped and pointed ahead of them. Looking across the courtyard just ahead of her into the corridor opposite, a boy in black with his hood pulled up stood across from them with his side to the window. On his back was a massive sniper rifle and in hand was a handgun. He was shooting toward students in the corridor. He was looking away from them but he could turn around any second. Turning, Buffy shoved Willow ahead of her back into the classroom; she quickly grabbed hold of the door key and turned it in the lock.

"Miss Summers, What an earth do you think you're doing? Unlock the door now!"

Turning Mr Kennedy looked furious.

"Sir, someone is shooting people"

Willow managed to choke out.

She realised how ridiculous she sounded but if he opened the door it could cost all of their lives.

"Willow! Buffy! Stop talking nonsense and unlock that door and return to your seats"

A sudden banging on the door made Buffy and Willow and pretty much half of the class jump out of their skins. Turning quickly Buffy looked through the narrow window. A girl stood on the other side, screaming. Quickly turning the key in the lock, she pulled the girl in. She was Alice Cambrian, in the year below Buffy. Turning the key so the door was locked again, Buffy turned again when she heard Mr Kennedy gasp.

Alice had been shot in the stomach. More banging filled the air and the class began to panic.

"All of you be quiet and get to that wall"

Mr Kennedy didn't yell but his voice could be heard nevertheless. Most of the class darted to the wall while Buffy, Willow and Mr Kennedy helped Alice over into the corner so she could sit up.

Pulling out her mobile, Buffy tried calling Giles but he wasn't picking up. She knew he had left the school after she had spoken to him, to go to the museum to see if he could find anything that could kill the Gerardo Demon. Calling Xander was no use, he had the flu and for the first time Buffy was thankful he did, it meant she had one less person to worry about. She, Willow and Mr Kennedy were crouched by the door, Mr Kennedy on one side she and Willow on the other.

There was only one person left.

"Hello"

His sleepy voice came over the phone and for a moment a pang of guilt came over her as she realised she had disturbed him when he was sleeping.

"Angel, you have to find Giles. Someone is running around the school shooting people."

"They are what!" The disbelief and shock in his tone sounded exactly the same as when willow had first told Mr Kennedy of what they had seen.

"You have to find Giles, it has got to be something to do with that demon, he might be able to help, he told me this morning he was going to the museum, to find something that might be able to kill it"

"I'll try and find him but call the police and stay safe" He sounded pained. With it being the day, there was little he could do, if he kept himself covered in blankets, he would be ok.

"Goodbye, I love you"

"I'll see you soon, I love you too"

Buffy could tell Angel was upset. He hated it when she was in danger.

She didn't need to call the police; Mr Kennedy was on the phone telling them what was going on.

Buffy looked up and was the first to notice the doorknob slowly begin to move, someone was trying to get into the room!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Light and the Shadows– Chapter 2 – Run for your Life**

As she looked up, a dark shadow was peering in to the classroom. The doorknob moved down again and shook slightly making someone behind her whimper but the person outside the door luckily didn't seem to hear. The handle did not move again, but the shadow in the window did not move, the whole room stayed as silent as they could.

The silence broke as a loud ringing could be heard from the other side of the door. The whole room froze as a voice came from the other side of the door.

"Inspector Sage speaking"

The second Mr Kennedy heard the Inspectors voice; he pushed himself from his kneeling position on the floor and stood with his face in the window of the door. Looking at his friend as he spoke on the phone, Harry Kennedy tapped the glass, trying to get the man's attention without raising his voice. Sage seemed to have no idea of what was happening and that, in this situation was deadly. The Inspector finally looked through the door, right at him and frowned as he saw the panicked look on his face.

Buffy and the other students in the room nearly jumped out of their skins when a loud gunshot could be heard along with a clatter.

Mr Kennedy sat down swiftly, his eyes wide and his face white with shock. His friend of nearly 15 years had been shot dead in front of him. The blood as the bulled had entered his skull had splattered all over the wall and the door.

"Sir?"

Buffy placed her finger to her lips as Willow attempted to whisper to Mr Kennedy. Inspector Sage was dead, the gunman had shot him and that meant, he was in the corridor, right outside the door.

The handle slowly moved again, this time more rough and urgent. Then it stopped and when Buffy looked back up at the window again, another shadow stood in view but this shadow was deadly and they had to remain undetected. Everyone was as silent as possible as the gunman stood right outside the door until Mr Kennedy let out a curse under his breathe. Looking at him, she frowned and he nodded his head to the table in the middle of the room.

The key was on the table, in full view of the door, were she had hastily put it when she had gone to help Willow and Mr Kennedy with Alice. To the person outside, the key was absolute proof that there was at least one person in the room as the door must have been locked from the inside.

The shadow in the window began to move. Buffy signalled Willow and Mr Kennedy back as she predicted the man's next move. Moving as far away from the door as possible in there current positions, Buffy barely flinched as the window shattered apart with gunshots. Jumping to her feet, as the people behind her began to scream, Buffy with Willow's help managed to push a table on its side and shove it up in front of the door. Running to the window, she threw it open and her classmates scrambled out as fast as they could. After a couple of minutes, all of them were out but herself, Willow and Mr Kennedy who leaned against the wall clutching his side. A dark red stain was growing bigger and bigger on his pale blue shirt and he looked at them both wide-eyed before sliding down the wall slowly and landing on the floor behind the teachers desk.

The Gunman was still firing at door and table which was breaking more at every passing second. Looking back towards it and then at Mr Kennedy, who remained breathing heavily were he was on the floor, they all jumped as the door wouldn't budge and the gunfire couldn't break past the lab door and tables.

Through the window, Buffy could see that the Gunman wore all black; his hoodie had a red flame on the back and had had a backpack which had various other weapons sticking out of it. A rifle and a machete caught her eye and another blade, what looked like a samurai sword.

Willow grabbed Mr Kennedy, and with Buffy's help, they managed to lower him onto the lower part of roof, were many of the other students had taken cover and were attempting to get down onto the ground. Turning back to Buffy, Willow looked at her and then back towards the door was the gunman who stood behind the half destroyed table and door, with his face covered by the hood of his jacket and his sunglasses, there was no way to tell who it was. The man looked at them for a moment before walked away from the door and down the corridor leaving Buffy and Willow standing in the half blown apart classroom.

"Why did he just leave?"

"It's where we're standing. He wouldn't have got a clear shot, he would have wasted bullets."

Willow nodded her head.

Buffy frowned slightly before turning to her closest friend.

"Willow, get out of here, join the others on the roof, someone will come and help soon"

"What! Where are you going?"

She smiled sadly.

"I'm gonna go look for Gun Boy and try and stop him. He may not be a vampire or demon but it's my job to protect people. An also I think that boy has something to do with a demon I saw at the cemetery. Angel said it loved chaos and this is exactly what I can imagine it doing."

Willow bit her lip before standing at Buffy's side.

"I'm coming with you"

"No, Willow, its way to dangerous"

"Oh, so you think I'm just gonna leave you on your own"

A gunshot and a scream made both girls turn back to the door.

"Ok, but if it gets really dangerous, you get out of here"

Smiling Willow hugged her before they both together pulled the table away from the door and managed to open it. Walking cautiously into the corridor, Buffy going first, nobody seemed to be about and it seemed the gunman had moved on.

Leaning down, Willow placed her fingers to Inspector Sage's neck and neither where surprised when she found no pulse. A faint murmuring voice seemed to be coming from somewhere and Buffy for a moment was confused until she realised it was coming from the Inspectors phone.

Picking it up quickly she gently pressed it too her ear.

"Inspector can you hear me? Please answer, Sir!"

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end was silent for a moment.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Buffy Summer's. There's a man shooting students at my school. I'm sorry but Inspector Sage is dead."

"Shooting? Inspector Sage is dead?"

"Yes, I need help; my class are on the lower part of the room by the science corridors. My teacher and another student are seriously injured and need urgent medical treatment. I think more people are seriously hurt"

"I'm just looking at the calls now and it appears that Sergeant Daniels and the Principal reported the incident a few minutes ago. Help is coming, Miss Summers now please be patient and try and stay out of sight of the gunman."

Buffy knew she had to lie here or the guy would try and talk her out of finding the gunman. This was her duty and some police guy wasn't going to make her forget her responsibilities to keep herself safe. Buffy knew she had to lie here or the guy would try and talk her out of finding the gunman. This was her duty and some police guy wasn't going to make her forget her responsibilities to keep herself safe.

"Ok, me and my friend Willow will stay out of sight and hide"

"Good, you have a friend with you? What's her name please? Just for the record when I have to fill in the leading officer on the people I have spoken too."

"Willow Rosenberg"

"Ok, Miss Summers, keep this phone on you and put it on silent. I will call you to give you information"

"Ok"

Hanging up, Buffy placed the phone in her jacket pocket next to her own.

Turning back to Willow, she grabbed her hand and both of them walked swiftly down the corridor and around the corner, neither knowing what to expect.

_**XXXX**_

Angel had been asleep since 8am when Buffy had called him. He had been patrolling all night after he left Buffy, the vampires had been out in full force. He had staked over 10 of them by dawn and he was sure more would have appeared if not for the sun rising. The night before, he had gone to see Willy the snitch to see if anything bad was making its way into Sunnydale. After some persuasion, Willy finally told him about a couple of men talking in the bar about their friend, a demon who planned on causing trouble in town over the next day or so.

Angel had immediately gone to the cemetery and had found Buffy sitting on a gravestone, in front of her a Gerardo Demon; he had pulled her away before it could notice her. It would kill her.

When Buffy had called him, he had never been more worried in his life or un-life as some might say. Buffy had been whispering as she tried to stay quite so she wouldn't draw attention to herself and even though she sounded calm, Angel could hear the tiny part of panic in her voice. This incident sounded exactly like what a Gerardo Demon would do, cause ultimate chaos which it had done so quite successfully. He had made it to the museum without setting on fire once, which was a relief as weakness was the last thing he needed. It did help having a car with black tinted windows which he had spent a fortune on little over a year ago but had hardly ever used. He had only bought it in case of emergencies where he might have to leave the house in the day. He had never been more thankful at his decision.

Walking up the front steps with a massive black blanket covering him, he had entered and found Buffy's watcher studying weapons, in the ancient weaponry section at the back of the museum. Together they had both left and got into the car.

"Angel, drive to my house first, I need to collect a book that had a passage on the Gerardo Demon. After that we will go to the school by the sewers. In my office in the library, I have access to security cameras"

"Ok. Why have you got access to them?"

"The school don't know that I do, I keep them there mostly for watcher purposes, some of the books in the library are extremely valuable and it's good to see if someone is coming"

As Giles and Angel climbed out of the car, Angel once again protected by the thick black blanket, they entered Giles's house which in itself could be called a library. In every space possible, book had been crammed. The dining room table was 3 books deep. It seemed as if all of Giles possessions were books.

Placing his bag of books and weapons on his shoulder, Giles led the way to the basement in which he opened a trap door in the floor, leading straight down into the sewers.

"So, why did you get the Sewer Hatch fitted?"

"I didn't, it was here when I moved in and it's been quite handy, especially when Buffy gets into trouble down in the sewers she can get up here and be safe."

Angel nodded slowly, before jumping down and landing on the wet, grimy stone floor of the sewer. Angel caught the bag Giles threw down to him and a moment later Giles landed in a crouched position on the floor.

"There is also a hatch in the library, so we can go up that and locate Buffy and Willow"

Both headed down the dark tunnel in the direction of the school. Angel knew the sewers better than he knew the roads up above.

It should only take a couple of minutes to reach the school.

The sooner Buffy stood safe in his arms, the better he would feel.


	3. Chapter 3

**`1The Light and the Shadows – Chapter 3 – I Am the Light**

_Author's Note_

_Hey, _

_Just wanted to mention that Joyce has died of her brain tumour and Buffy and Willow already live together. In my stories, Angel losing his soul never happens and he never leaves, Obviously __ . He stays with Buffy. Oh and Dawn does exist, she just hasn't been mentioned yet __ xx _

_Huggins and Love, _

_Little Glass Heart x_

The police cars and ambulances began to pull into the car park of Sunnydale High. They had been alerted to a possible fatal massacre by a student in the school who had witnessed a death. Leo Dalton, Chief Inspector climbed from his car and immediately began giving orders.

They were met by the principal and Sergeant Daniels's.

Climbing into the surveillance van, all three men paused behind Harry Cunningham, who had been connecting their computers to the security system within the school.

Every security camera was being monitored and recording.

Chief Inspector Dalton felt sick as he saw the number of bodies in the corridors. It was like a horror movie. Never in his 20 years as a police officer had he ever seen anything like this.

_**XXX**_

Buffy and Willow both turned the corner and froze at the horrific sight before them. The cream coloured walls of the corridor had at least 20 bullet holes where the gunman had fired and a bit further up the corridor, Buffy made out the forms of 4 people lying on the floor, 3 girls and a boy. One of them Ewan Scarab, a boy in their year, he was extremely popular and his raunchy affairs with the cheerleaders was often high school gossip.

As they approached, from the looks of their wounds, Buffy could tell that they would already be dead but just to be certain, she checked for a pulse on each and found nothing.

Shaking her head at the meaningless waste of life, Buffy stood and walked slowly towards the door ahead. The English Corridor was through those doors and for all they knew, the gunman could be just behind them. Walking into the corridor, Buffy and Willow encountered more bodies, both feeling ill at the amount of blood on the floor.

Pushing open the next set of doors, Buffy cautiously walked through. The gunman was no were to be seen so carefully, Willow close behind her, Buffy made her way down the corridor. Passing the body of a girl who had been shot in the back. A small whimpering noise made her move faster, it sounded like someone was in severe pain and just next to the doors at the other end, hidden behind a locker, laid a boy, shot in the neck and whimpering. Dashing forwards, Buffy couldn't believe that he was still alive.

"My names Buffy, you have to tell me your name and were you have been hurt?"

Choking and sobbing, his hands clutching his neck, he looked at Buffy and Willow who were both knelt next to him and managed to speak.

"Matthew Frisk, it's just my neck"

Looking at his neck, the bullet was still in sight, if they could stop his blood loss, he would have a high chance of surviving this. Buffy looked around the corridor but there was no first aid kits. She was sure she had seen one in the school somewhere.

"Willow, do you remember seeing a first aid kit anywhere?"

"I'm pretty sure the Lunch people keep one in the canteen but apart from that I don't think so."

The canteen was on the other side of the building.

"Ok, I'm gonna go and get that kit so we can help Matthew here with his blood loss."

Willow looked at her wide eyed as she slowly stood, her eyes watching the window in the door in front of them for any sign of the mystery gunman.

"Buffy, you can't leave me here, what if he comes back?"

Raising her hand slowly, she calmed Willow down.

"Willow, if I don't find a bandage or any stuff to clean that wound he is gonna die"

Willow and Buffy both stared at each other for a moment before a terrified squeak from below them, made Buffy feel instantly guilty.

"Hey, its ok Matthew, I will get the first aid kit, I will see you guys in a couple of minutes. Willow, keep an eye on the window and look out for our gun boy"

"Ok Buffy, try and be safe"

Smiling at her, Buffy turned and quickly made her way down the corridor and once again through the doors and past the dead students she and Willow had encountered before.

There was a chance that she could bump into the gunman, the corridors in Sunnydale High all connected so there was a possible chance, especially as she wouldn't be able to get to the canteen without going through the hall.

Walking cautiously, she managed to reach the Canteen and as she walked in between the tables and chairs, she saw the leg of a student who had been gunned down. The mobile phone in her hand was vibrating as she approached.

Crouching down next to his unmoving body, she pulled the phone and looked at the screen.

_Mum._

Pressing reject Buffy signed as she looked around, the people who she had seen today, all had families; people who loved them. People, who would be devastated and cry, who would miss them and have no explanation given to them for their loved ones death, just another meaningless killing which would never heal the pain or the feeling of anger.

Its hard to lose someone, she knew better than anyone. The pain of losing her mother still hurt her and Dawn in every possible way. She felt that it was unfair that Joyce had to die so young but when she thought about it, how would the parents of these children feel?

They were all under the age of 18 and yet here they were, some of them dead long before their time. Joyce Summers had a good life, a lovely home and 2 kids. The teenagers here hadn't had that chance.

Walking slowly, she headed around the serving counter and gently pushed open the door to the back room where the Dinner Staff usually were cooking food. A yell made her nearly jump out of her skin before she turned and found herself with a knife being pointed mere inches from her heart.

The boy was shaking and looked terrified. His hands bloody and his face pale, Buffy noticed a gunshot wound to his shoulder.

Raising her hands slowly, Buffy smiled gently.

"Its ok, I'm not gonna hurt you. Put the knife down. If I have to prise it from you, the scuffle may be heard and get us killed."

Slowly the boy lowered his knife, the fear in his eyes dimming slightly. He gently placed it on the counter and sat down on the plastic chair behind the door.

Buffy began to look around and her eyes quickly found a first aid kit on the wall. Snatching it, she opened it briefly and to her satisfaction, found that it was full of bandages and other helpful stuff that she and Willow could use for Matthew.

Holding the first aid kit tightly in her hand, she turned to the boy once again.

"What's your name?"

"Jordon Edge"

Smiling at him, she opened the door slowly and peered out. It looked clear.

"Come with me"

"He's still out there"

Turning back to him, Buffy froze slightly.

"Its ok, he is probably gone"

Jordon didn't look convinced but stood anyway and together they walked through the cafeteria and began the way back to Willow.

_**XXX**_

Willow had tried to keep Matthew talking for as long as possible before both of them finally remained silent, tensed as they listened for any sound of approaching footsteps. Several minutes had passed since Buffy had left.

The whole school was eerily silent.

Willow's whole heart nearly jumped out of her chest as a young girl came out of the door in front of her, the door in which the gunman had gone through.

The girl looked at her for a moment.

"I'm looking for Mr Forbs, do you know were he is?"

Willow looked the girl up and down, checking for injuries.

"Are you alright?"

Willow's whole body froze as behind the girl, in the window, she watched as the gunman in his black hoodie, walked, his back to them into the boy's toilets.

The door at the other end of the corridor opening made Willow's neck crack painfully as she turned her head to quickly.

Buffy and another boy had just entered; Buffy had a first aid kit in her hand.

"Buffy, he just went past"

Quickly running over, the boy straight behind her, she handed the Kit to Willow who began pulling out bandages to wrap around the boys neck.

"Where?"

"Through the window."

They both looked to were the girl was still standing, looking confused. She must have no idea what had been happening.

Quickly going to the doors, Buffy began to pull the small bolts at the top locking them.

"Hi, I'm Buffy, You are?"

"Mary, are you hurt like him?

"No, we're ok, come over here."

Taking the girls arm, Buffy pulled her out of sight of the door and down on the floor next to Matthew and Willow. Jordon had crouched down and was trying to help Willow stop Matthew's blood loss.

Mary looked down at Matthew.

"He's going to die"

"No, he is not"

The sound of a series of gunshots echoed through the school before silence fell once again.

"We have to get out of here"

Jordon looked at her.

"The entrance doors have been chained"

"The doors out of the back of the hall might not be"

Willow looked at Buffy.

"Don't leave us again, Buffy, We should all stay together"

"If the door's are open then we can get out, I have to check Willow, Mary's right, if Matthew doesn't get medical attention soon he could die"

"Come back as soon as you can"

Buffy stood smiled at Mary and Jordon before turning and running down the corridors once again.

_**XXX**_

"Inspector, take a look at this?"

Leo walked over to Harry and frowned as he looked at the screen. The windows the camera was focused on flashed for a few seconds before stopping.

"Where was this?"

"A minute ago, in the boy's toilets, the only place in the school without security cameras. The gunman entered the toilet 5 minutes ago and hasn't left. Should I give the order for the Gun squad to go in?"

"Send them in, Harry"

Pulling the microphone to his mouth, Harry quickly gave the order and he and Inspector Dalton together watched as the squad burst into the toilet.

_**XXX**_

"Police!"

Upon entering the boy's toilet, nobody fired at them and as the group of 4 men walked fully in, they spotted the boy on the floor. A large gunshot wound to the face, he was crying out in agony. He fitted the description. The hoodie looked identical to the one they had on the picture from the security cameras.

"Go and get the doctor, he needs her"

A minute later, Dr. Nikki Alexander entered and immediately went to the boy. Pressing her coat to the wound she suddenly frowned.

"What is it?"

Looking up at the leader of the Squad, Captain Nicholas, she sat up straighter.

"It looks like a suicide but the gun was in his right hand and the gunshot wound was in his left. If it had been suicide then he would have shot himself in the right side of his face. These gunshot wound don't look like they are from a pistol either, they look like they are from an automatic"

"So what does that mean?"

"That means that this boy did not try and kill himself. This boy was shot with an automatic. A gun which is missing. This isn't your gunman."

5 minutes later, the boy was loaded into an ambulance and Nikki Alexander made her way to the police conference and surveillance van where she would tell the inspector of her new found discovery.

_**XXX**_

Entering the hall, Buffy ran to the exit door and banged her hand against it in frustration as she tried and failed to remove the chain tied around the handles.

Her slayer strength helped her do many things but not break through solid iron.

"Jason's dead"

The voice made Buffy turn.

A boy with dark brown hair and pale blue eyes stood before her. His clothes all black with red converse.

"You must be in shock"

"Why?"

"I'm here like you, I saw it"

"What did you see?"

The images flitted through her mind.

_Alice Cambrian, sobbing clutching her stomach. _

_The dead people in the English corridor. _

_Matthew Frisk, shot in the neck and sobbing as he lay dying. _

_The dead girl in the canteen, her mother calling her phone to check she was okay. _

Blinking away the horrible memories Buffy focused on the boy again, his large black duffel bag and his black hoodie.

Buffy started to back away; she had seen an identical bag earlier that day, on the back of the gunman.

"What are you doing? Stop."

Buffy remained silent, slowly taking a few more steps backwards. There was no point in running, the boy stood between her and her escape route but as Buffy looked, she noticed that the doors she had entered the hall in were chained tightly shut.

Turning her head to look at the chained doors behind her, she looked around for any other exit but there was none.

She was trapped in the Hall.

"Stop or I will have to hurt you!"

Turning her head back to him, Buffy froze, wide eyed as she found herself staring down the barrel of a gun.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Light and the Shadows**

"Come here"

Shaking her head, Buffy remained where she was.

Taking a step towards her, the boy smiled sadly.

"I've locked the doors."

"Get on your knee's and turn your back to the wall"

"Why?"

"Just shut up and do it! Turn around and face the wall"

The gun was still raised and pointed at her face. Buffy did as he asked, in no position to argue, even if she had wanted too.

"What's your name?"

"Buffy Summers"

"That's a nice name"

"Why aren't they looking for you?"

"Because I didn't do it, did I? The guy in the toilet he did it didn't he"

"The guy in the toilet?"

"The guy I shot and left, they think it's him"

"Why did you do it? You just stood there pulling the trigger again and again. Watching them die, then looking for more.

What sort of person does that?"

"Be quiet."

He stopped front of were she knelt and raised his gun again.

"You want to know? It was fun watching them running around, banging into each other, trying to hide, like I couldn't see them, under the table, behind the sofa, behind each other, pop, pop, pop.

"How many did I get? I lost count, those stupid bastards"

"People, with mothers and fathers"

"No they were shadows, little bundles of grey noise, like you"

"Are you going to shoot me too?"

"You got brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, I have a younger sister, Dawn"

"She would miss you wouldn't she? Your Mum would be upset too. Even my mum would be upset, if I died and I'm a monster! Your friends they would be lost without you, right?"

"My mum died of a brain tumour last year and your right, they would be"

"What about your boyfriend, I mean you must have a boyfriend?

A boyfriend you love. Pretty little thing that you are"

"Yes I have a boyfriend and I love him more than anything, does it make a difference?"

"No, cause your gonna die anyway"

Buffy walked closer to him.

"The guy in the toilet was he planned, did you plan for him to get the blame? Or was he just another shadow on your list"

Tears began to fall from the boys eyes, sliding down his cheeks.

"I shot Scott and I left him there!"

"And now everyone will think it's him"

"What was your great plan? You and Jason were friends, weren't you; couldn't he go through with it?"

"I don't want to talk about Jason, he let me down"

"Do you really think they are going to let you out of here?"

"They will have their shooter."

"There is a chance that Scott might not be dead"

"Are you lying?"

"Your accomplice kills himself before the fun and the boy you're pinning it on could be still alive. It's a bit of a mess isn't it?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about"

"You chickened out, the plan was to kill as many as possible, cause as much chaos as possible and then kill yourself but you didn't."

"I'm not gonna chicken out this time; you think that I am so desperate to live. Like it's some big deal. I always try and be different but I always end up copying someone else."

"What's your name?"

"Does it matter?"

"If you're going to kill me, I would like to know your name"

"Neil Corrigan, you know today didn't turn out how I expected"

"22nd of April, your big day"

"How did you know? It makes me Libra doesn't it?"

"It's your birthday, your gift to the world"

"No stupid, it's my birthday surprise."

None of Neil's story added up in Buffy's mind.

"Your birthday surprise? You didn't know?"

"I had no idea it was happening until this morning"

_**XXX**_

"Inspector Dalton?"

"What is it, Harry"

"This video clip was sent to a news station this morning"

"Play it"

A blonde boy's face appears on the screen. His whole face twisted in hatred and anger. His voice was cold as he spoke.

"By now, you will know the details. You'll know how many, Might even know how. You'll know the names but you won't know why. You won't understand; you're not capable so I had to make it loud enough for you to hear, your listening now though aren't you. See even now, you don't know how big this is going to get. How far it reaches. The effects in range of this action. You still don't realise that I'm even talking to you, and why would I. You're going to try and write it off. He was a loner, a depressive, a sad little psycho, same old, same old but it keeps happening doesn't it and you don't know how to make it stop.

Because I am the Light and you are the shadows."

He raises his gun and points it at the screen before it freezes on his mad face.

The other officers in the room who had watched the clip over Inspector Daltons shoulder.

_**XXX**_

"You didn't know it was going to happen"

Neil was sitting on the stage, his face downcast. Buffy took a step closer to him.

"I told you, it would have ruined the surprise"

"I'll tell you what happened"

_**2 and a half hours previously..**_

_**(Neil telling Buffy)**_

"_So what is it, what did you get me?"_

_Scott grinned as he looked at Neil._

_Slowly he lifts out the gun from his black duffel bag. _

_Neil's whole face lit up as he looked at the weapon. _

"_Oh my god, can I touch it?"_

_Both laugh as Neil holds the pistol in his hand. _

"_God, its heavy, I thought you were joking when you said it was something special."_

_Grinning, Scott pulls out a different type of gun, an automatic. _

"_So what should we do then Neil?" _

"_What did you have in mind, Mr Weston?"_

"_That depends, who would you most likely scare the living shit out of"_

_Both burst out laughing before walking out of the classroom and into the corridor where they see Claire Ashton. _

_Walking up behind her, Neil in front, both laughing quietly. _

"_Claire"_

_Turning she looks at them, frowning but when she see's who it is she sneers. _

"_What do you want?" _

_Neil smiled at her._

"_I just wanted to talk to you; we got off on the wrong foot"_

_Claire looked round Neil at Scott who is standing closely behind grinning at her. _

"_Just give him a chance Claire, life's to short not to get on"_

_Neil took a small step forward. _

"_I've got something for you. I keep it in my pants"_

_Claire shook her head in disbelief at his constant harassment._

"_Oh for gods sake, why can't you take a hint, just leave me alone, I thought you were going to talk some sense into him Scott"_

_Neil pulls the gun from his crotch and points it at Claire. _

_Backing away, Claire looks fearful for a moment before her rational mind tells her, its ok, it's probably fake. _

"_Stop it, Neil. Tell him, Scott."_

_Neil laughed. "_

"_Its heavy, it's real. Do you want to hold my piece?"_

_Scott began to laugh. _

"_Come on, Neil. I think you're starting to scare her"_

_Neil looked at his friend._

"_Do you think so? I'm sure she's had a bigger one than this, haven't you Claire."_

_Finally mastering up the courage to speak, Claire edged back another step. _

"_Thank you for showing me your big piece Neil. Now I have got to go" _

_Turning, she began to swiftly walk away. _

_Scott rolled his eyes and pulled his gun from his backpack, and shot her between the shoulder blades. _

_Neil's eyes widened as she hit the floor, letting out a cry of pain and fear as she lay bleeding. _

"_Now that's what I call a bit of decent surprise" _

_Neil looked back at Scott who stood, grinning as he looked at Claire, who was now laid motionless on the floor._

"_What have you done, Scott?"_

"_It was what you wanted, Neil, you always hated her for the way she never saw you, always said you wished she was dead"_

"_What? I was joking having a laugh"_

_Scott laughed, shaking his head. _

"_If I had told you, it would have ruined Fernando's surprise"_

_Stepping away from his friend, blinking rapidly, Neil turned and ran towards Claire. _

"_Claire? Claire?"_

"_She was a moron, Neil"_

_Looking back at Scott, he began to panic._

"_Scott, this is real!"_

"_No It isn't, Neil, it's not real. None of them are real"_

_Smiling at him, he walked towards him. _

"_Look, I'll show you how it works"_

_Taking the pistol from the floor where Neil had dropped it he pushed open the door and stepped into another corridor, which was deserted. _

_Scott raised his gun and shot at a boy in a chequered shirt who was coming down the stairs. He fell, dead before he hit the floor, his folders scattering around him. _

_Turning round and grinning, he laughed at Neil._

"_They are just shadows, come on"_

_Walking forwards, Neil trailing along behind, he turned his head back to Neil and gave him a happy smile. _

"_You have no idea how good this feels"_

_Scott pushed open the door to a shorter corridor to were Matthew Frisk, an old friend of theirs stood. _

"_Scott, what's going on? I heard banging?"_

_Scott shook his head._

"_Nothing Matt."_

_Raising the gun, he shot him in the neck and watched as he fell wide eyed to the floor, choking. _

"_Change your world, Neil, yes we can" _

_Raising the hood of his black flame hoodie over his face, he walked on leaving Neil, standing shaking and shocked and frozen. He watched Scott carry on and turning Neil ran into the men's bathroom behind him._

_Placing the bag Scott gave him on the floor, Neil looked up into the mirrors above the sinks. His eyes were huge and watery, his whole body was shaking and the world seemed to be blurring at the edges. _

_His head whipped around as he heard gunshots and the screams of terrified and dying students. Placing his hands over his ears, Neil began to cry and flew into one of the cubicles. Sitting down on the floor next to the toilet, he brought his knees up to his chin and began to whisper, over and over again. _

"_It's not real, it's just a joke, and it's not real."_

_He sat there for just over 20 minutes before a faint knock on the cubicle door alerted him to the presence of Scott. _

"_Neil, come on out man, I'm tired."_

_On the other side of the door, Scott pulled down his hood and took a step back, smiling._

"_I got them, Neil, at least 20 of them, you should have seen them all running around. Banging into each other, trying to hide, like I couldn't see them, under tables, behind chairs, shit man, they even hid behind each other. Pop, pop, pop. They're all gone now."_

_Neil was still shaking but managed to make his voice sound confident. _

"_I'll be out, just give me a minute, Scotty."_

_Shaking his head, Scott signed._

"_Look, come on man, its boring out here"_

_Smirking, he took the gun Neil had threatened Claire with earlier and pushed it under the door. Neil pushed himself as far away from it as he could._

"_Happy Birthday, Neil"_

_Opening up his phone, Neil shook slightly as he pressed in the number he knew off by heart. _

_Scott froze when he heard the phone keypad start to beep._

"_Who you calling, man."_

_Neil put the phone to his ear but Jason didn't answer, he knew he wouldn't but he had hoped. _

"_Neil!"_

_Kicking down the door, Scott stepped inside. _

"_Who are you calling? The police?"_

"_No! I would never do that"_

_Snatching the phone from his hand as Jason's voicemail began to play; Scott stepped back into the main bathroom. _

_Looking down and laughing as he saw the caller ID, he turned to Neil and shook his head._

"_Was it you? Did you do that too him?"_

_Frowning at him, Scott shook his head. _

"_Look at yourself, your pathetic. Didn't you say the other night that you hated him?"_

_Tears began to fall from Neil's eyes as he shook his head. _

"_You killed him didn't you?"_

"_No I didn't, my friend did."_

"_What friend? Your only friends were Jason and I"_

"_He is amazing Neil, he showed me so much about the world. Showed me what was in it. Showed me what had been living right on our doorsteps for so long and we didn't even know it" _

"_What are you talking about, Scott!"_

"_Vampires and Demons, Neil, they exist. Fernando is a demon. This was gonna happen even if it hadn't have been your birthday. Fernando was planning it all anyway and as it was your birthday and you were my friend we decided it would be your Birthday surprise. More of a surprise to the shadows than you but still."_

_Tears began pouring from Neil's eyes once again, making Scott scowl. _

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_Jason's dead and you have lost it. Jason was fine; we went shopping a few days ago for your party next week. We bought glow sticks, he was so happy, why would he kill himself."_

_Scott shook his head._

"_My party, no, the glow sticks, they were for your birthday surprise"_

"_He knew about this? What you were planning to do?"_

"_Yeah, of course he did, he knew Fernando too, he was all up for it then but when it came down to it, he was a coward, a shadow, just like you"_

_A yell of pain echoed towards them from down the corridor. _

"_Can you hear him? It's cruel to let him suffer. I should put him out of his misery"_

_Stepping past him, Scott began to walk to the cubicle to retrieve the pistol and turned back to Neil. _

"_You're all words, no action, for years we talked about revenge on them and when the golden opportunity comes along, you don't take it"_

_Neil's shakes began to lessen as his anger at Scott grew. Snatching the automatic gun in Scott's hand, he pulled it, none too gently from him, nearly breaking his Scott's fingers in the process._

_Scott looked livid, his eyes cold. _

"_I never asked you to do any of this"_

_Scott took a menacing step towards him as Neil's hands shook. _

"_Your friend didn't just kill Jason did he? It was your idea, wasn't it?"_

_Scott's whole face turned red as he struggled to control his anger. _

"_I do all this for you and all you can talk about is Jason. Don't you fancy me as much as you fancy Jason? It's pathetic!"_

_Neil tightened his grip on the gun in his hand. _

"_No, its not"_

"_No not that, that your sad little queer thing, the really sad pathetic bit, is that you never had the balls to tell him, maybe if he had known, he wouldn't have killed himself. I mean if you felt loved, you wouldn't kill yourself would you? Not if someone told you that they loved you. That's your problem Neil, you don't feel enough, you don't hate enough to do what you really want to do and you don't love enough to do anything about it"_

"_I'm not you, Scott, I'm not strong enough."_

_Shaking his head, Scott sneered at him._

"_You always wanted to be me though? I mean you even dress like me? I always took it as a compliment. You were like my own little shadow"_

_Neither of them said anything for a few moments, both listening to the screams and the police sirens until Scott broke it. _

"_Do you like fireworks, Neil?"_

_Rolling his eyes when he didn't answer, he walked up so he was standing directly in front of him, hand reaching out for the gun. _

"_They will think it was both of us, Neil, they will think you are as strong as me"_

_Scott outstretched hand became a fist as he turned and headed back for the other gun_

_Neil clutched the gun in his hand so tightly that his knuckles turned white. _

"_You know what, Neil"_

_But Neil couldn't listen to his lies anymore and with 2 shots Scott Weston fell to the floor, gasping as the bullets embedded in his face felt like white hot knives. _

_Neil watched him fall. _

"_Neil, what have you done?"_

"_The right thing"_

_Putting the automatic in his duffel bag he left and walked out of the door and into the corridor, heading towards the hall. He would be able to hopefully slip out of the back doors unnoticed. _

_**XXX**_

It had been over 3 and a half hours since the police had arrived and night had fallen. Giles had been helping Principal Snyder identify and find all the pupils who had been in school that day. Willow had joined them soon after it had grown dark. Buffy had not yet been found and another student Neil Corrigan was still missing. The police believed he was the second gunman after they discovered he, like Scott Weston had been a friend if Jason's.

"Inspector Dalton, one of the gun squad has spotted Buffy Summers in the assembly hall with what we believe is the suspect, he appears to have an automatic hand gun"

Angel's whole body froze as he heard this. He had known it was a very high possibility but he had still hoped it not to be true, that Buffy would be hiding somewhere, safe.

The police where trying to plan a strategy which protected Buffy from harm but kept Neil alive for questioning later.

_**XXX**_

"You didn't do this, Neil. You stopped it. You stopped Scott"

"No, I didn't"

"Look at it this way, Neil; you saved a lot of people."

"Do you think that's why I shot him? To save you lot. I did it because I wanted him to stop talking"

Buffy shook her head slowly, taking in the boy in front of her.

"I don't believe you"

"I was gonna tell Jason how I felt. I was gonna write it down, because I knew I would mess it up. I was gonna tell him that night. Jason and me in the car, driving round every corner shop in Sunnydale, trying to find those bloody glow sticks for Scott's party. Took us half the night. Just Jason and me, freezing our arses off in his rubbish car"

Buffy froze when he mentioned the glow sticks. Her mind trying to focus on the facts that lie in front of her and make sense of it all.

"This isn't over. Scott was planning something else."

"Its over, Scott killed everyone. It's all over"

"No, these glow sticks, they mean something, listen I have to call my watcher, please I can help you out of this."

"Do whatever you want; it's all over now, no matter what you say"

Pulling out her mobile, she quickly called Giles.

"Buffy, thank god. Are you alright? Get the boy to surrender or he will be shot? Buffy?"

"Giles, calm down. Neil hasn't done anything; he shot Scott to stop him from killing people. I need to know what is in Glows ticks?"

"Glow sticks?"

"Yes Glow sticks"

"Buterol Nitrate, why?"

"Scott sent Jason and Neil out to buy them a few nights ago and said it was for his party but I think it's more than that."

"Buffy, Buterol nitrate becomes highly explosive when you mix it with other acids."

"Ok, Giles I have to go but listen, Neil means no harm but don't send anyone in just yet, he's still upset and might do something he will regret."

"Ok Buffy, I'll call you back in ten minutes."

"Goodbye Giles"

She then hung up the phone and turned to Neil who sat watching her.

"Glow sticks are explosive when they mix with other acids. That's what Scott meant when he said to you there was going to be fireworks, when you were in the bathroom. This wasn't about you or the shooting; the whole campus is full of people, parents and students, police, medics. Do you understand what I'm saying Neil."

"Yeah"

"We have to warn them, this isn't just about me and you anymore, it's about the hundreds of people who will get killed by Scott's bombs unless we do something."

Tears began to stream down Neil's face as his shoulders began to shake with sobs.

"I saw them, Buffy. All those people dead, I could've helped them and now I don't know what to do! Just tell me what to do"

"You know what to do, Neil"

Raising the automatic with a shaking hand, he slowly placed it in Buffy's. Holding the weapon made her feel sick, the death and suffering it had caused. Throwing it across the floor, she knelt beside Neil and slowly wrapped her arms around his shaking form, trying to comfort him as best as she could.

She flinched slightly as the doors where burst from there hinges by police all pointing there guns at Neil's shaking form in her arms.

"He's done nothing wrong, don't hurt him"

Inspector Dalton walked slowly over to the pair on the floor.

Laying his hand on Neil's shoulder, he smiled gently.

"It's alright son, you saved many lives today"

Helping them both to their feet, Inspector Dalton immediately helped Neil over to a medic who began checking a wound on his face.

Buffy stood frozen for a moment, before feeling a pair of large cool arms wrap around her waist and a gently kiss to the back of her head. Turning in his embrace, Buffy looked up at him and smiled, her eyes filling with tears as she looked into Angel's watery eyes. Gently stroking her hand down his face, she tenderly wiped away his tears and slowly kissed him, trying to put every emotion she had ever felt in his presence into that one kiss. Pulling away, he wrapped his arm around her and slowly the walked outside. Angel led her straight to an ambulance just outside the building where Neil sat. Walking towards him, she kissed his cheek and

_**XXX**_

A strange ticking noise made most of the officers in the hall freeze.

Inspector Dalton looked around for its source and his mind went back to the video he had watched earlier.

"_You won't understand, you're not capable so I had to make it loud enough for you to hear, your listening now though aren't you?"_

Looking up into the ceiling, Inspector Dalton's eyes widened, horrified as he watched the faint light green spotlight in the vent turn scarlet red. A loud beeping signalled what was about to happen and people had barely moved before the little glow stick bombs, all planted all in the school exploded, killing a few people and knocking many of the officers to the ground, burying them in the rubble.

_**XXX**_

Fernando looked on from the shadows.

He may have lost his most keen supporter but he had caused a lot of upset and chaos.

This wasn't the end.

There would be plenty more chaos.

He was going to kill the Slayer and her vampire.

A town without a slayer, a town of chaos.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Please Review and tell me what you think! **

**Huggins and Love, **

**Little Glass Heart x **


End file.
